Moonlight Dances
by Rebelgal4ever
Summary: Complete Hermione has her eye's on a teacher. The only problem he wont allow her near him. rated r for later chapters. RHG. this is my first story so please go easy on me.
1. feelings

I own nothing that you recognize and I make no money. I am starting to go back and edit the story and make it a little longer hopefully. This is the only chapter that I have changed so far and I hope to have it fixed completely soon. Thanks Rebelgal

Remus missed the smell of textbooks he loved the way they filled the brain with knowledge that they held in the thin leaves. He loved teaching even when the students didn't want to learn.

An old man sat on a desk and watched the newest teacher unpack his belongings. This is the Remus J. Lupin, werewolf, and a great man. You could see gray hair in his sandy brown. The man moved with grace and caution. He looked tired and worn from his years living with out the love of somebody.

" How have you been in the last four years, Remus old friend" The old man smiled with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

That man still has those beautiful blue eyes always caring and always loving. How _anybody could love a werewolf, I may never know. _" Fine. Living from one full moon to the next." He picked up a book and placed it on a bookshelf.

" Fine. Living from one full moon to the next." He picked up a book and placed it on a bookshelf. 

" How can anybody not love you, you're a kind caring man with a good heart and a mean past. You, like all of the Marauders including Peter were and still like family. I married Lily and James and I held Harry like a grandson. What happened on your fourth birthday happened for a reason. A reason that made you a stronger man." Albus walked closer with a smile on his face and I twinkle in his eyes.

" How do you do that?" Remus took a seat and watched his old headmaster. The man lived through two wars and held a smile on his face. Albus welcomed him into the school knowing that he could hurt the students.

" Do what Remus?"

" Read minds."

" A gift that runs in my family." Albus smiled even harder. "You think I'm strange you should have met my grandfather. Now that man was a lost nut. Lemon drop."

" You are going to rot your teeth out if you don't stop eating those sweets. Last time that I touched on of them muggle sweets I kept heart burn of a week." _I wonder how Harry and his friends are doing? They must be grown with lives of their own._

" They are doing great, but like every one else they grew up. Harry looks like his father did when he was seventeen, Ron still has that red hair but now he works on his work a little more but Hermione still throws books at them." Dumldedore smiled, " Hermione has been the looker with all the boys. Even Draco has been looking."

" That I never expected him to be looking." _She has finally grown up_.

" Stop I don't want to hear the rest." Dumbledore walked to the door. " Watch what you think you don't know who might be listening to your mind." He smiled and closed the door.

That old man has lost his lid.

" Watch what you think." Dumldedore chuckled as he walked away.

" Bloody nut case!" Remus slammed the book down that he was holding.

" How was your summer Harry?" Hermione asked taken a bite of roll. She wanted to look at the newest teacher but she kept her eyes to her self. She knew that Harry liked her but she always saw him as a brother and nothing more.

He just blushed and turned his head, " fine. They don't want me returning this summer. Now that I am going to be a full fled wizard. I think I am going to surprise them and show up for birthdays." _She is so beautiful with her brown hair and long legs._

"How about you Ron." She allowed his thought pass her by.

He blushed to and turned his head, " same old same old. Brothers fighting and playing around and Ginny hanging out with her latest boyfriend; they all drove me crazy. How was your summer?" _I want Hermione for me. I want her long legs wrapped around my waist…_Ron adjusted his body away from Hermione.

" My parents made me stay home saying ' No you my not go out. This is the last year of you staying with us.' They drove me up the wall. Now tell me your house is worst than mine. When I got on the train, they were crying. They think just because I am a witch that I won't visit. Those damn muggles drive me bonkers; they think that I won't visit. What I am going to do not invite them to me wedding not let them see their grandchildren, not bring my husband. They are killing me telling me don't forget your parents. I want to kill somebody."

Harry watched her. _Her lips are so full and waiting for me to kiss them if she would only allow me the chance._

Ron moved further away. _I want her to scream my name as I bring both of us to the top I want her to scream I love you all night long to me._

She grabbed her things; she hated when the boys started thinking that she loved them or wanted them to touch her, and walked to the Head Girl dormitory.

Hermione was lying on the couch in front of the fire reading a book. Dressed in her school uniform that she unbuttoned a few buttons and allowed her the pleasure of feeling pretty when no body was around her she looked relaxed and calmed down. The fire's made her once frizzy hair glow.

She looks beautiful like an angel.

" Don't tell me that I have teachers looking at me too." She turned and faced Remus. She loved the way his hair looked in the dim light of the fire.

" Don't tell me you reading minds like Dumbledore." Remus turned his face from her body and knowing eyes.

" Only the strong thoughts I am afraid. I can pick up on little things if I try hard enough. Why are you here; let me guess you're teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts? I knew you would return it just took you long enough." She closed her book and sat it on the coffee table.

" What is your problem?" He leaned over and caught a glimpse of her lovely mounds that called his name.

" What do you mean?" She looked at his bluish green eyes with wonder.

" I saw how you were treating Harry and Ron and the table."

" There is no way you could have understood what is was saying."

" Your not Hermione are you? You know I can notice what you say easily; I am a Freak a werewolf or did you forget. My senses are ten times what a normal human is. You know what I become every month and animal a freak."

" I forgot. Professor Lupin I am sorry. You're not a freak or a animal you're a human being." She smiled. "Just because the world does not see it doesn't mean that it is not true."

" You saw what happens every month. How can you sit there and tell me I am not an animal. I don't need to be here but I am doing Dumbledore a favor, I don't need to be near kids. Would you believe that the parents wanted me to teach their children? They said ' He went to school with us as a werewolf and no body got hurt.' They don't care but they don't know what it is like."

" Come sit down." Hermione sat up and patted the place be side her and she moved her long toned legs.

" How can anybody be near me? People won't hug me or smile at he. They are scared that I am going to bite them." He moved and sat by her on a near by chair. He felt his wolf side call for her loving the wolf wanted Hermione

" Sometimes a bite can't be to bad." She smirked, "Can I ask you something?" She reached out and moved a stray bang from his face.

When did she start acting like that? " Yeah." He closed his eyes as she touched his scared face with care.

"Can you have children and not turn them into werewolves?" She pulled away and smiled.

" Yeah. The only way you can become a werewolf is if they bite you, but nobody will ever marry a werewolf yet alone have their children." He moved from the back of the chair and sat by his student.

" You will find somebody. I promise that you will find somebody." She turned and faced the flames of the fire. She wanted to feel his body next to her and hold her like she wanted.

" You think?" He sound excited at the thought.

" I know so. You're a good man you will find somebody." She moved he leg.

" Now can I ask you something?" He caught him self-wanting to slide the skirt of her leg and touch her where she knew she would enjoy the touch of a man.

" Yes." She turned and faced him.

" What was your problem at dinner?" He noticed the softness of her skin.

" My monthly problem." They both just broke down and laughed.

Just then Remus stopped, looked at the door and sniffed the air. " Its just Harry." _Damn and I wanted her to my self. Stop it Remus she can read your mind and you are her teacher you do not do thing like that with a student. But she is of age and she can make her own decisions. _

Hermione looked at him as she fought with her self " How do you know? Now that was a stupid question." Just then, Harry walked in. "Remind me not to try sneaking up on you."

" Trust me it can be done but you have to know how." He looked at Hermione at his eyes flashed bright amber and looked at Harry. " I will see you Sunday."

" Why don't you visit tomorrow night?" Harry asked.

" Two words, full moon. Good night." _That girl has grown into a lovely woman. _

Hermione didn't say a think she just smiled and whispered. " You're special."

She watched him leave and walked to her bedroom. " Where do you think your going?"

" To bed." She snapped at Harry.

_You love him_. Harry thought to himself.

" Maybe."

" Just don't break his heart. He doesn't need it right now." Harry walked to his room knowing that Hermione would never be his.

The pain in his body gave him the want not to get up from bed but he knew the quickest way to heal was to move. The light slowly filled his eyes as he pulled him self from the covers. He knew that she stayed in the closet waiting for him to wake up. She smelled so lovely as she waited for him. He hated the early stages of the transformation.

Remus pulled himself from the bed, " Hermione come out of the closet now I know that you are getting cramped. What are you doing?"

" Seeing if I can sneak up on you." She opened the door and stepped for the closet.

She looked beautiful with her long hair pulled from her face. The black top hugged her growing chest and slim waist. Her hips flared from her waist that she showed the male population that she was a female. The muggle jeans hugged her muscled thighs and flared at the bottom and her high-heeled boots ended her attire. She wore the faintest makeup that made him smile even more.

" Have you lost it?" He covered his lap with the heavy blanket. He wore no shirt that showed off his scares that he earned over the years.

" I wanted to ask you something?" She started to pace the floor.

" Let me guess you want to see me as a werewolf again. The answer is no." He crossed his arms to make his point

" And why not you have been taking your potion. So I don't see any problem with it." She acted like her old know-it-all self.

" I don't like people seeing me change or being around me." Remus pushed his wolf side to the back of his mind.

" What the Marauders saw you." She moved closer knowing that his body wanted sex.

" Your impossible. They had to see me so I won't hurt any body. Now I can just curl beneath my desk and sleep I don't have to worry about any body hurting me or hurting any body. Decisions ended and don't ask again." Remus moved away.

" Why are you scared that I may scream and run away never talking to again. I have seen you at your worst and I want to see you when you're calm. Please you already have me has a friend and I am not going to think anything of it."

" One time that is it one time then leave me alone." _She is pretty when she argues. _

" Thanks." She smiled for both reasons.

" Meet me here before the sun goes down. Oh get permission from Dumbledore so we won't get in trouble."

" Already have it." She held the parchment in her hand.

" You're good." He smiled and lay back down and smiled as the door clicked shut. _The man that catch her needs to hang on to her_

She walked away smiling.

" You have to be kidding he is letting you stay with him to night." Ginny screamed and the Great hall looked.

" Yes now keep it down. He knows what we are talking about."

" How he is at the teacher's table."

" Watch this Ginny." Hermione bent down and whispered, " Remus looked at Ginny would you."

Hermione watched Remus turn his head to Ginny and smiled. His eyes were bright amber instead of a dull brown.

" He knows that you called him. I don't see how he can pick your voice out of a bunch of students talking about him. His eyes they're a creepy color, I thought he didn't turn into a werewolf until to night."

" Ginny werewolves have a side affect from wolfsbane. People think that they are going to kill you by looking at you. To me they can be wonderful creatures. Yes they can be deadly but does he look like he is going to kill a student, maybe Professor Snape but not a student." She watched him spit his pumpkin juice all over Snape.

Good one girl that was a good joke and your right I would rather kill Snape than a _student._ Every body was looking and laughing at the teacher's table.

Every body was looking and laughing at the teacher's table. 

" He knew what you said."

" Yep, I want to talk a walk want to come?"

" Why not." Ginny jumped up following Hermione not far behind. Ginny missed the smile Hermione gave Remus.

_See you tonight Hermione_. Remus thought as looked at Hermione.

" Are you going to sleep with him?" Ginny didn't take her eyes of the lake.

" That was totally uncalled for. I don't know the answer to that question I feel something towards him. Do you think that he will ever marry somebody?"

" Yeah." She just smiled.

" What?" Hermione narrowed her eyes. She could not read Ginny's mind.

" Can't read my mind." Ginny just smiled.

" You know how to block me out don't you." Hermione grinned at her friend's ability

" Yeah. Thanks to my boyfriend." Ginny waited for Hermione's reaction.

" Speaking of boyfriends who his he? Do I know him?" Hermione noted the time of the day and hoped that it would hurry up.

" You know him. He is very well know bother in the Wizard world and the muggle world." Ginny walked a little faster.

Hermione's just fell. It couldn't be him could it? " Black."

" Yep."

" Why didn't you tell me? When did he return, but didn't he die a few years ago? Where has he been staying, who all know, when do I get to see him?" Hermione wanted answers.

" Slow down with the questions. I didn't tell you because you would run to Harry and Sirius doesn't want the world to know about him just yet. He came back last summer he didn't die. He has been staying with me. I have been keeping him with me; every thought that he died so when I brought home the black stray dog and nobody thought a thing. Only the three of us know and he is over there." Ginny pointed to the Forbidden forest enough he stood the not so famous Sirius Black.

He was standing in rags but there he stood. He looked better but considering what he went through he looked good. Hermione ran to him knocking him down. " Why didn't you write me I would have keep my mouth shut?"

" Same old Hermione I knew years ago. How about you two take me to the head master. I want to see Remus and from what I here you are going to watch him change. How you talked him into it I may never know." Black looked at Ginny and smiled.

"So you have finally decided to show your face here and ask for help." The old man crossed his fingers and stared at Ginny and Sirius. _They're in love, Hermione_.

She didn't say a word she just looked at Professor Dumbledore, _Yeah. They are perfect_ _for each other, but what do you thing Molly will do to Sirius when she finds out._ "What I am thinking what is she going to do to Remus when she finds out the plans I have for him.

"I have decided to allow Sirius to say here under one condition please be careful and use protection." _The both of you!_ "You have plans tonight Hermione so you may leave but the two of you need to stay." He waited for Hermione to leave the room. " The both of you need to inform Harry and Ron and your mother Ginny. Now you two can rest assure I won't say anything unless I feel I should. Now promise me that the two will be careful." His eyes just twinkled and a grin came upon his face the two of you may leave and your new room is beside the Head Dormitories."

The both shook their heads and left the room that they would be sharing from now on. They walked side by side with Sirius as a dog and Ginny a girl in love with a good man. They would work through the problems and hopefully make a good family.


	2. truths

* Hogwarts' Lake*

The late cast shadows on the dark lake. When she saw him she knew what she felt and what she wanted. He stood there a man with worries and fears, she could read his thoughts loud and clear ~What if she never talks to me again? What if she runs away? What if she sees me as an ugly Monster? ~

She spoke low yet her words hit his ears and he turned around. " What if she still talks, what if she stays with you, what if she sees you as a man with a kind heart." she stood beside him as they watched the full moon raise come into view.

The roar of a werewolf stopped the silence of the night. Even through the screams she heard the sounds of bones cracking and flesh ripping. She watched the man in front of her change, yet she didn't run but watched.

In seconds the body fell to the ground in exhaustion, she just sat down and held the large wolf with no fear of being bite. "Don't worry I am not going to leave you." 

He stood up and tilled his head he knew but couldn't speak. He rested his head in her lap waiting for his strength to come back. He closed eyes as she ran her soft hand over his coarse body hair. 

"I can't pick up on your thoughts," she whispered in his ears. 

He just grinned.

*Sirius And Ginny's room*

" Do you think Hermione will leave Remus soon?" she said as she took off her school uniform. Starting with her vest and then her white shirt.

He took a deep breath and answered, "No. I think they may just make it." He felt the fire building in his groins. " You may want to cover up or you will see the crazier side of me and I don't plan on playing nice.

"Um…sounds fun. The only problem is I may be a little to much for you bad boy."  
She said as she stood in her knickers. 

"That's its no more talking just shagging." he smiled picking her up and placing her on the four-poster bed sucking on her nipple through her bra. "She looks at what you have done to me." He smiled and started kissing.

*Hogwarts' Lake*

Hermione sat and watched the werewolf run around and braking. He was making a clown of him self yet he was having fun. The werewolf finally walked behind Hermione and tackled her to the ground, and let out a low growl. 

"Nope still not worried." Then she noticed he was looking the woods and not at her. ~What could that be? ~ "Remus what is wrong? He still didn't move from atop of her. ~He was protecting he from something, but or who what would be stupid enough to take on a werewolf? ~ "Remus let me up so I can take a look. It is most likely a creature in the forest." 

He did not move. 

Hermione could not see the cloaked figure hiding in the shadows. Then it ran away to the darkness of the forest.

Remus stopped growling and stepped off the girl he protected. Letting her know that every thing was ok and the place is safe for now.

*Sirius And Ginny's Room*

"I could get used to this." Sirius Said pulling Ginny even closer. "I love you."

"I love you to. Sirius has Remus every loved any body?" She turned to face him."

"Yes he has loved another and when she found out that he was a werewolf she ran and broke his heart. She called him a monster and the ironic thing is she became a Death Eater the next month. The last thing I heard about her was killed bye Voldemort."

"She ran from a true man and into the arms of a monster." She lay there quiet for a few minutes. "She must have been a blonde."

"I think she was a blonde. As the story goes he finally got over that episode and continued living. Then the next generation came and the greatest witch of the time was born and she fell in love with so-called monster." He noticed the glare he was getting from his girlfriend. "Well she is, but you are the greatest in my heart. 

"No she is and I know I will never compare to her." He looked away from Sirius.

"She may be to every one else but in my book you are the greatest." he said biting her ear. "How about round two, bad girl?"

"Round Two: Ding." She giggled and kissed him.

*Hogwarts' Lakes*

The sun slowly took the place of the full moon. The day showed a brightness of a new day and a month to the next full moon. Back in his human body Remus stood above the girl that showed him a friendship that only Sirius showed him. ~I miss that crazy old man. ~ Then he looked down their laid Hermione a sleep. A true angel that never ran away from, him like he so feared she would do. She laughed as he ran around the lake and how she never flinched when he rested his head in her lap.

He couldn't bring it to him self to wake her up. He only smiled and picked her up as he carried her to her room and tuck he into her bed. He had nothing to worry about with the students on a Saturday they all chased their dreams.

The halls echoed the sound of his feet. ~How many times have I walked the halls every month returning to his bed early morning and sleeping all day even if they had class? How many times have I felt alone as he returned to his bed wondering how much longer he had until somebody knew the truth about the monthly leaving he and his friends had? ~ He just smiled and walked into the Head Dormitories and finally up to Hermione's bed and to tuck her in and go to bed himself he need his sleep after last night. He would worry about the figure in the woods tomorrow.


	3. truths be told

Once again I shall say this: I can only claim the plot. 

*Remus' Room*

He couldn't fall an asleep. He couldn't get the image of Herimone out of his head. She slept like an angel and the smile and trust she has in a werewolf. ~She saw me as a werewolf and now the teacher students- relationship has gone to far. I now know that she must stay away from me and this relation or what ever it or whatever it is becoming. ~ Remus thought as he lie in his bed. Still he could not get the sound of her laughter out of his head, or the way she looked in the moonlight, or the way she always knew what she was thinking. ~I wish I could be in her arms listing to her breath and how she knows…what I think. ~ "Wait a minute," he said getting out of bed. 

*Dumbledore's Office*

"Tell me the truth. Are you and Hermione related in some way?" Remus paced the floor waiting for an answer form the old man sitting behind the large chair.

"Why would you ask me such a thing?" The old man smiled not taking his eyes of the younger man.

"The day before school started of said reading minds runs in the family and Hermione seem to read minds. Now tell the truth old man."

"You want the truth go get Hermione she needs to know her history and so do you." The man's smile faded and his eyes lost the twinkle. "She needs to know the truth and needs to know it before I die."

A/N, Can some body please tell be what a Beta reader is. Please review. I know this is short and I will try to make the next chapter a little longer.


	4. family history and new fears

*Hermione's Room*

She thought to her self, as she lies in her big bed. ~Why do I read minds? Why am I the only know muggle born to read minds? What is wrong with me? ~ "Forget it." She slowly stood up and dressed in her school inform. Remembering that Remus put her to bed that morning. Thoughts a wonders dance through her head that caused her to wake up even with the lack of sleep.

*Dumbledore's office. * 

The old man broke the silence of the room, "She is at the door."

The sound of Hermione banging on the door stopped when she remembered that she knew the password. She waited no time with asking the questions, "I can read minds Headmaster. What is wrong with me? Muggle born witches and wizards can't read minds. Why do I read minds? I learned how to control the wavelengths of thoughts, but I can't stop them all together, why is this." She took a breath.

The old man just smiled and pointed to the chair by Remus. "Have a seat. Now about the questions I have good news and bad news. The good news you are not a muggle born as you think. You are my daughter and every teacher in this school knows that; well except Remus here" he waited for a reply form the young witch.

"What did you just say? I think you said that I was you daughter, how is that even possible, why did you give me away, why have you told me sooner?" She started with the questions again.

"My wife died giving birth to you. I couldn't look at you with out crying. Then I heard of the grangers when I went to a dentist to see what the big fuss was about. I started taking to Mr. Granger and he said that him and his wife have been trying to have a child and I spoke up and offered them you. I told them the truth about me being a wizard and what you might become. They took you and raised you to the best that they could. You look just like Billy Jo. Including the hair, but you has my brain thinking. Your mother was American. Her parents weren't happy with her marrying an older man like me. And for her troubles she died for something that she wanted her whole life. I never for filled her last wish by keeping you she called you Hermione before she died." A tear fell from his cheek. "Now for the bad news, I am dieing. I have cancer that has spread through out my body and I won't live to see the end of this term."

"Cancer can be cured. Why aren't you going to get cured?" She sat still taking every thing in from what he said.

"I don't want to live. I have lived through two great wars and the birth of my only child. I gave her up because of felt I couldn't look at you." He took his eyes of Hermione and looked at his desk.

She stood up with fury in her eye. "You stupid old man! You think that I don't want to get to know you. I want you to live so you can hold your grandchild that I hope to have some day with Remus if only he could get his head out of his arse. I have respect for you for both of you. Dad I may want to have you as a dad. Things are strange here for me. I can't ask my other dad for help on a spell or my mum. I need you; I need the both of you. I love Remus and I love you." She took a depth breath, "please live for me. I wan you to walk me down the aisle when I get married here in the wizard world. I can say that the both of you have taught me something very important to day: All men are stubborn, stupid, and have to much pride and you won't go after something that you know that might hurt you heart. I could wrap my hands around the both of your necks and hit your head together then choke you. Need me I am in my room. And Remus I had a great time last night." She stomped of leaving the two men alone.

"Albus why haven't you told her sooner; things may have gone better." Remus looked at his feet.

"I feared that she would never talk to me again." He looked at his desk.

"I think that both of us were in the wrong." Remus added.

"You love her." 

"Of course." Remus looked up, "but I don't want to hurt her."

"She is like her mother. She put up a fight and challenged me like she just did to you. Now it is up to you, are you going to take her challenge or let it pass and let the both of you getting hurt."

"I can't her parents won't be to happy that I am…" He stopped.

"I want the both of you to get married," she smiled. "And if the both of you get married I won't die of cancer."

"Albus that is not fair. I love her but I don't want to get married to someone her will get hurt. I fell in love with a girl like Hermione. She said that she would never leave me. Guess what she did and broke my heart and I am not that willing to get that hurt again. Last night I saw a man in the forest. I don't know what he looks like but I have smelled him before. I don't know who hw is but he worries me and Hermione let down her guard or the man knows how to block people from reading his mind."

"We are going to have to watch out. Do you remember what he smells like?" The old man looked up.

"Yeah I couldn't forget the smell. He smelled of worry and death, with a mix of a muggle blood." Then he stopped. "I think I know who this man is, and so do you."

"Yep. And I think I need to make a owl call." The old man left leaving Remus alone.

"You won't kill her. Not this one." He followed the old man out of the room.


	5. running

Hermione's Room

Hermione looked in the muggle hand mirror that her mother gave her. The mirror was a family item yet, her mother knew that Hermione would never truly be part of their muggle family. The mirror her mother said had been past from her family, a queen gave it to her family and the eldest daughter always got the mirror and the mirror had to be past onto the next generation. Hermione cried she wanted to have a normal family and normal friends.

Ginny looked at the large door that separated her from her best friend. Ginny gave the door a hard nock and walked to find her friend crying holding an old sliver mirror. "What is wrong Hermione?"

Hermione looked at her best friend and smiled. "Do you see this mirror?"

"Yes, but what is wrong?" Ginny sat down on the large bed.

"This mirror has been past down each generation in the Granger family." Hermione looked even closer at the mirror.

"Yes," Ginny looked at the silver mirror, "and the problem is?"

"I am not a Granger," Hermione put down the mirror. "My father is one of the greatest wizards in our world. Albus Dumbledore. He gave me away to a muggle family years ago. Now he wants me to accept him so he dies. That old man will pay for what he has done with my life and my life is going to change from this day forth." She laughed and threw the mirror to the wall and watched it shatter. "Tell them that I am going out and don't bother to come looking for _me_." Hermione grabbed her cloak, wand and then walked out of the room leaving Ginny alone.

Ginny walked over to the broken pieces of the old mirror, repaired, and replaced it on Hermione's bed for her to find. There that's better. She walked out of her friends best friend room.

Ginny ran to the Headmaster's office. She stood and screamed to let her in the office. She got no answer from there and ran to the only other person she cared. Remus Lupin. The further she ran the more she became scared.

Ginny took a deep breath as she stood in front of Remus's door. With a silent nock, Remus came to the door. His bright amber eyes pierced through Ginny's eyes. "Hermione ran away. I don't know where she went all I know she was mad."

"No not now." Remus ran for his cloak and ran to find Sirius.

Ginny looked around, shrugged, and followed the werewolf.

Sirius paced the floor. "You have to be joking she ran off." Then he stopped and looked at Remus, "what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything it was her father." Remus eyes flashed brighter amber. "Why the bloody hell did she…"

Sirius interrupted Remus before he could finish his sentence. "What did her father do to her?"

"You will have to ask him you self." Remus's eyes grew even brighter, "That old man is going to be the death of that girl."

"Shut the bloody hell up the both of you. Hermione needs our help and the only way that we are going to help her is to stop fighting." She walked up to Sirius. "She may very well be here at Hogwarts for all we know. Moreover, we have the edge here; you have a higher sense of smell than me, and Professor you can see and hear far better that me. I can look in the castle and you two can look outside we will cover much more ground that way than fighting."

Remus looked at Ginny, "give it to a woman to come up with a plan. Sirius here up and become a dog and let's head out and we will meet her at midnight." Remus took off in a run with Sirius behind him.

"Now if I was Hermione where would I be?" Ginny looked at the wall.

"She is getting the dark mark with most of the Slytherin students. Like them I can't stop her all I can hope for is that she comes back alive." Professor Dumbledore leaned against the doorframe. "I should have known she would run. I just hoped that she wouldn't do anything this big." He took a big breath and fell to the hard cold floor.

Hermione stood in the middle of the black robes of Death Eaters, "so you are the newest leader."

The leader dragged his hood off his head; his platinum blonde hair fell around the bony face of Lucius Malfoy. "You were always a smart girl. To bad you have to die tonight." He laughed at the young girl.

"Then kill me." She stood her ground and she showed no fear in the larger man. "Then you will never know why I came here for you."

He stopped his laugh and looked at the girl. "You're right now what do you want and how did you get here?"

She turned he face to the smaller figure standing behind Lucius, "Unlike your son, I know when to look behind me to watch people from following me."

How did she know that my son was the last? "You have no proof to this." He looked at his son.

"Oh, but the mind can tell lies to everyone but me. I can read minds." She looked around and smiled. "Give me a test in reading minds and if I fall short of just one word you can kill me, but if I pass you make me one of you." She held her wand out and the tip shinned gold.

"Why not?" He held his wand out and it to shinned gold until they touched and turned blue. Let's start now.

She spoke the words of the leaders mind: "Let's start now."

"You are smarter than you look." He looked around. You will never be better than a pure blood, you mudblood. Stop trying this will only get you killed. Now if you can repeat this word for word walk up and prepare for pain.

Her face never changed except for her smile. "You will never be better than a pure blood, you mudblood. Stop trying this will only get you killed. Now if you can repeat this word for word," she stepped closer to Lucius, "walk up and prepare for pain." She smiled. "Things can change I am not a mudblood nor will I bloody ever be my father is Albus Dumbledore."

"A wizard deal is a wizard deal. I will give you the mark that burns all of your arms a mark that Voldemort gave the old ones. Now pull your sleeve up and hold out your arm." She did as he told.

Red flames shoot out of his wand and then circled her arm. Out of the fire a snake formed, that showed his fangs and crashed into her arms and the skull and snake formed on her arm. Hermione didn't blink or move. "You call that pain?"

"Draco, take her to my room and wait for me there." Lucius motioned for the next student to come forth and receive the dark mark.

"Come." Draco took her by the arm and led her to his father's room.

Draco shut the door and looked at Hermione, "what are you doing here? My father wants to bed you now and he will want me to watch. You should have stayed at Hogwarts." Stupid woman. Now she will know that I am working for her father and she will have me killed.

"No I won't have you killed. I don't know why I am here I got mad and ran off. I need your help with this. You know our newest teacher." She looked at the doorway.

"Yeah the werewolf. Why are you asking." He took a step closer, "I can't think around you can I?"

"You can Draco I just will know what you say and some times that is not the best thing. Is your father trying to get you to marry and produce an heir?" She turned around to him.

"Yes, and I fear that he will want me to marry a stupid girl that will want to shop. How did you know?" Draco looked away. When did she get so beautiful?

"Sorry Draco I like men. I just know your father. Why don't we convince him to marry us and we both can be spies with out your spouses turning us in." She looked around the room.

"Does…does that mean I have to share a bed with you?" He groaned.

"You do want an heir once this is over, don't you?" She turned towards him. "I will have my other lovers."

"What do I get in this deal?" He walked up closer to her. "That is if I don't get you." He smiled.

"You don't have to marry flop of a girl and a bed of lovers." She walked even closer to him. Then she stopped and read the mind of Lucius 'That girl is going to get it.' She walked even closer, "your father is coming." She placed her mouth on Draco's as Lucius opened the door.

"Leave kids alone and they think they are grown up. Do you I was thinking about bedding Hermione now I have a better idea: you two will get married. What do you say Draco is she good enough for you?"

Draco pulled away, "far better than I thought." He smiled and looked at his father.

A/N: Sorry about the long update and about not getting to ya'll soonerL. Hey, I think I know what you guys were saying about present/past tense. Moreover, thanks for the help. In addition, I need a beta reader, any offers. J. I have tried to make this story more understandable…did I do better? Not much more, I can say so I shall start on the next chapter. Should I tell you about the next chapter…NO! hahaha. Bye. Rebel.


	6. I don't know

Hogwarts hospital wing

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and shed a tear. "He will only get worse and I can't do a thing about it." She looked at Sirius and Remus, "he won't make it to Christmas I am sorry. Yes I can heal him but he doesn't want it and it is in paper." She took a deep breath, "Remus you have to marry Hermione before I can heal him and you have to love her to add to that." She slowly walked to her office.

The pale old man looked up and saw two of his old students. "I see that I am loved." He chuckled.

"We can't find Hermione." Remus sat down.

"She is back and heading this way. She has the dark mark and Mr. Malfoy has changed sides do welcome him." He fell into a sleep.

Hermione walked into the hospital wing with Draco behind her. She looked normal and well. "Why is father in here?"

Sirius turned around his face lit with anger. "You bitch. You ran off and got the dark mark and here your father dies. You have no business being in this castle now get out and don't turn around." Sirius pointed to the door.

Hermione fuzzed up and stood her ground, "I don't care who you are or what you are," she looked at Remus, "I am not leaving. Yes I may have the dark mark and you may see me as an enemy but, Albus is my father and you can't change that no more than I can. We have another evil on our hands and we can look at these two ways: good and bad. I see it as both. I made a good impression on Lucius and he wants Draco and me to marry."

"You turned to the dark side and you have to pay for what you do." Sirius barked.

"I love Remus and nobody is going to change that. You can fight with me here and lose or you can help me and Draco take his father and goons behind bars." She looked at her father. "Now help me Sirius please."

"You only have an enemy here." He walked out of the hospital wing.

"It is ok child. We all make mistakes it is only how we handle the situation that makes us who we are." Albus sat up with the help of Remus. "You have been given a bad hand and I get to watch how you play it." Albus laughed. "The both of you love each other and this will show you what love is about. Remus if I don't live through this take care of her she is my only child." He went back to sleep.

The three walked out of the hospital wing. Draco went to the Slytherin common room and Hermione walked with Remus to his room.

Sirius walked into his room to find Ginny asleep on their bed. She has asked nothing but love form me and I treat her best friend like an enemy. "Hey Ginny."

"Sirius?" She opened her eyes. "I that you?"

"Yes love. Hermione is back in the castle." He sat down with Ginny.

She curled up in his lap, "where did she go?"

"She has the dark mark. She has to marry Draco." He held Ginny close. "I love you. Please don't run away from me."

"She is a spy," she yawned. "She loves Remus and she will marry Draco to stay alive but her child will be of Remus. I can promise us on that."

"How can you take her side she holds the dark mark? She is not one of us." He played with Ginny's red hair.

"How do you know? When Tom Riddle tried to kill me my first year; Hermione stayed by my side and loved me. She is my best friend and even more like my sister more and more. She has a good heart and a smart brain she will never truly go to the dark side. She will show her true colors in the end." She looked up and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you baby." He gave his grin and kissed her. "Marry me."

"No." Her smile dropped. "Not until you make love to me." She laughed.

"Your bad." He placed her on the bed.

"When you have seven brothers including Harry you learn to be bad." She laughed when Sirius nibbled on her neck.

Hermione closed the door when she walked into Remus quarters. The place covered in books and clothes. Teaching materials covered the desk. The sink contained dished that needed help that nobody could offer.

"Make your self at home. Why did you run off?" Remus poked his head out of the bedroom. "You scared ten years off of my life."

She laughed. "I think I scared years off of every body. I went walking when I saw Draco take off I followed him and got into trouble."

"I thought you ran off because you hated us." He threw his clothes out into the hall. "I am going to jump into the shower you can leave or wait." He the water on.

Hermione looked around, took out her wand, and started to clean. She walked around, started to pick up the dirty clothes, and placed them in a pile. "Well I have to start somewhere."

In forty minutes, later Remus's living quarters sparkled with the help of magic. All his clothes shorted and put away in his bedroom. The kitchen clean and bug free.

Remus stepped out of the bathroom with nothing on except a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair dripping wet and his amber eyes showed bright with happiness when he saw Hermione a sleep on his couch with her wand in hand. Her sleeves pulled up and on her right lower arm showed the dark mark that condemned her to the dark side.

"Oh, Hermione." Remus looked around. "This place is can be cleaned."

She yawned and looked up to find a half-naked man standing close by. She blushed and looked away. "Yeah it wasn't that hard."

A/N: Hey another chapter and the same day; I am so happy. J Let's just hope that my grandmother's computer works. IT WORKS!!!!


	7. 7

Remus' room

"I have known that I live like a pig I just didn't think I would get very many visitors" Then Remus looked down a realized what state he stood in. "I think I need to get dressed." He started to walk to his room.

"Remus I love you. I know that I will have to marry Draco and I accept that. However, I want you to love me, and when this is over I want you to marry me. I know that you see me as a child and I can live with that. All I want is to hear that you love me. I don't want to read your mind I want my ears to hear it." She stood up. "I love you and my heart tells me that you do. I can read you mind and I don't want to do that. I will never talk to you again." She walked up to him.

"Fine I love you. Are you happy?" he took a deep breath, "I have loved you before I should have. Now let me tell you a story: when I was about your age maybe younger, I fell in love and the last night of my sixth year, I finally made love to the girl. I was going to marry her but that night I forgot that is was a full moon until Prongs came running in tell me that we had to go. Padfoot pulled her out of the room as I started to change then Warmtail took her to her room. She never spook to me again. I gave up trying to reach her when Prongs died. That night I told my self that werewolves don't fall in love then I saw you old before your time. You were thirteen a girl. You were the real reason that I left." He took another deep breath. "That night when I let you watch me change I wanted you to run in fear but you didn't."

**A/N: If at any reason that you see times out of order, tell me. I have this story on two different computers and I am writing this from my memory from the story on my grandmother's computer. Notify me soon a possible and the problem will be fixed as soon as possible. Now back to the story. Thanks Rebel.**

"No I didn't. I don't know your story of how you became a werewolf and maybe you never will tell me but I am glad of what you are. If you never became bit I wouldn't have known you like I know you now." She turned around, picked up her things, and started to walk off. "Don't worry about the towel I am leaving."

"Don't leave." He turned around. "I want...I want to be your first." He looked at the ground. "I am just scared. I have only been with whores after...Emily. I wish only gentle once and I don't want to hurt you."

**"**I wish that I wasn't a virgin." She dropped her things.

"Don't." He walked to his bedroom hoping that Hermione would follow...and she did. When they both walked into the bedroom, he closed the door. "You don't have to do this." He looked at her. Her hair now tamed her body curvy, and her eyes gave her, her true beauty. "Oh my, I love you." He placed his lips on hers and he fell into heaven.

Remus slid her cloak to the ground. He carried her to the bed and placed her on the silk blue sheets. Her brown hair feel around her giving her an angel image. "So perfect." He unbuttoned her white blouse. The dark mark glared from her white skin. Even the mark couldn't take away from her beauty.

She grabbed for his towel but his hands stopped her. "That can wait I want to see you first then you can look at me."

She said nothing, but she smiled. "I love you."

"I know." He kissed her again. "I know."

He slide his hands down her flat stomach and finally to the edge of her skirt. "Do you want a child to night?"

"No not to night." She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. "When we marry you can give me children." She nibbled, "a lot of children."

"I only want you to enjoy this." Remus started to unbutton her skirt and let it fall to the ground with her blouse. "I want to make love with you all night." He pulled off the blouse and skirt and looked at the black lace bra and panties. "And they call you a good girl." Remus kissed Hermione. "Are you sure you want to finish."

"Hell ya," she miled and returned his kisses.

That night Remus took her to haven and to hell and back again.

Hogwarts' hospital wing

"Albus, why won't she just marry Remus?" Poppy asked.

"She will and she will be with him before I died." He smiled and removed a string of hair from the nurse's face. "She won't let me die."

"Let me heal you now. I love you and I don't want to lose you...not again." She cried in his arms.

"You never will lose me again. I don't want you to heal me because I want her to accept me as her father." He chuckled.

"What is so funny? She can't accept you as her father if you are dead." She looked at the ancient ceiling.

"I am just reading the thoughts of Remus and Hermione's thoughts. They have finally started to see it my way." He chuckled as his eyes twinkled.

"How can you in courage your daughter to be with a man that could be her father?" She curled up to the headmaster.

"Father's know best." He took a deep breath, "they both needed happiness and they found each other."

"You're tired old man. You need sleep and you won't get it if I stay here with you." She started to get up.

"I know but I feel happy about you being here, please stay with me. I don't care who catches us. Everybody who knows I am here aren't virgins so it won't be like I am scaring them." He pulled her closer.

"You are evil. What about Hermione? I don't think she wants to see her father in bed with the school nurse. No I don't think so." She laughed.

"No he father is going to see her in bed. I want to see them happy...and I want to have fun with their minds."

"Albus...I think that tumor has affected your brain beyond repair." She laughed.

"Well at least somebody has made a joke about it beside me."

**A/N: man I am on a role. ï. (Jumps up and down and screams aloud.) I know that is has been a long time since I undated and I am trying to finish this story and start a new one that will have nothing to do with this one but if I write it will be about Ginny and Sirius. I don't know what it is about Sirius, Remus, and our loveable Professor Severus. Rebelïïïïï. (What I am happy ya'll) thanks for the reviews hope I get more and no flames. R/R**


	8. 8

**Well I have returned. I have a bad habit of writing stories that never seem to end. Let's see if I finish this one. I read the reviews and I know that not all people will like my stories. The next story, I am going to try to make it less confusing for every body. Hey, this is my first story and I almost never posted this as it is. I have learned many things and maybe one day I will get things right. _Rebel._**

Albus looked at the doorway that separated him from his daughter and her new lover. They both slept in each other's arms both loved each other. The old white haired man walked into the sleeping quarters of the teacher that taught his daughter more than a teacher should teach a student.

Hermione opened her eyes and look towards the opened doorway of Remus' bedroom. Her father stood there looking at her and Remus in bed.

"Father," she looked at Remus, "um what can I say." She nudged Remus with her foot. "I...I..."

"Don't worry about it." Albus looked at his daughter. "Did you enjoy it?"

Remus snickered, "good things these walls are thick?"

Hermione turned beet red and hid her face, "men."

Albus took a deep breath, "the letter came in this morning. Lucius is calling Draco and you. I have a plan. Voldemort is giving the wedding we know where and when. Harry can take Polyjuice and be 'you'. He can cast a spell defeating that dark lord. I can go as Draco and keep him out of trouble." Albus started to squeak.

"Sorry father bad plan. You don't have the energy and Harry doesn't know the place like Draco. Harry could never walk to act like me. Lucius is not stupid you know." Hermione bit her lip, "we need Harry there to kill the so called powerful wizard. So why don't you put a tracking device on Draco and me. Harry can follow us. The 'wedding' is taking place at the Malfoy Manor."

"Great idea. Get dressed and meet me in the office." Albus skipped out of the room leaving Hermione and Remus looking at each other.

Dumbledore's Office

"The plan is ready to go." Albus turned to the fireplace, "shall we have the couple go to their wedding."

Malfoy Manor

Hermione and Draco stepped out of the fireplace ad into a room of Death Eaters. The center man wore no mask his eyes slanted and his tongue forked a man, if that is what you want to call him, named Tom Riddle.

Hermione spoke first, "hurry up Tom. I want to get this man in bed. You don't know the meaning of dieing do you. And that plan with Lucius I must say was good you almost had me fooled."

The man laughed a laugh that scared ghost. "She is a feisty on Draco."

Draco knew that Hermione won Voldemort over, "you should give her a try."

"One day my slave one day." The so-called happy face fell. "Place your wands together and repeat the words after me"

They both nodded.

"I follow..." Voldemort's stopped at the Avada Kedavra green light hit me.

Hermione turned around and saw Harry with his wand pulled.

Harry smiled, "I wanted him dead." Harry laughed.

Hermione looked at Harry, "Who are you? Harry is sick...because of poison." The dark hair turned blond. "So it is my father-in-law."

Voldemort stood up, "that was a test I must say. You know that Harry can only kill me. How did you know that he was not Harry?"

Hermione barked at Voldemort, "You try follow around the famous Harry Potter. I would rather be a dead muggle that save his life on more bloody time."

"You are not going to marry Draco, mudblood you are going to marry...me."

"Finally something different form a dumb blond," she laughed and Voldemort came in.

"I feel honored that something rather than a slut wants me." The man walked closer to Hermione. "You have only been with one man. The werewolf I can still smell his stench on your flesh. Your virgin's blood still stains his sheets. You love him...such a weak emotion. You want to be a rebel," he walked closer; "you came to the wrong place to become one. Your fears hidden from your surface. Your wants are of power." He walked even closer and he licked her face with his tongue. "You are a traitor. Take them to the dungeon, "he turned, "no take him to the dungeon take her to my room."

The men snickered as they separated the two allies.

School Hospital

Albus lay in a hospital bed near death, his body living off magic and the magic almost gone.

"He won't live to see another day." The school nurse flinched at her own words. "He has at the most six hours to live. Remus you have to marry Hermione soon."

"She is at the Malfoy Manor trying to by Harry time to think of a plan." Remus paced the floor. "What the Bloody hell." Remus stormed out of the hospital wing.

Poppy placed her hand on her stomach, "You are going to be a father Albus. I can't raise this child alone." She sat down on the bench and cried.

Great Hall

All tables sat silently as Professor McGonagall spoke her words, "the headmaster is fallen ill and he won't finish out the school year. The famous Trio is fighting the man that has caste a shadow of evil on the wizarding world." She took a breath, "when dinner is done all houses are to camp out her. I want the school ready to fight if the world needs us." She looked at Severus then back to the school, "fathers, mothers, sisters, aunts, brothers, and Uncles will die to night." She turned her attention to the Slytherin table. "Prey...prey to see the morning." She sat back down.

The Slytherin tables stood up and started to clap. All clapped with smiles on their faces. The clapped until the Gryffindor table joined in and the other tables.

Pansy spook for the Slytherin table, "We are free we are finally free." She sat down and finished her meal.

Severus looked at pansy with pride in his face. "We are finally free." He placed his hand on his scare.

Minerva looked at him with worry, "he is calling."

The man smiled, "and I am not coming."

Head office

"What are your two waiting on?" Remus marched in to find the members of The Order of the Phoenix.

"You. Hermione needs us and she need you two. They haven't returned something is wrong." Harry looked at Tonks.

"What's the plan Moony?" Sirius picked Ginny off his lap.

"Did I just get volunteered to be the leader."

The member all nodded their heads.

Remus smiled, "they will be expecting us. Let's not keep them waiting." Remus expanded the Fireplace and the Order stepped in.

Voldemort's Chambers

Hermione dodged his advances, "what mudblood let a werewolf fuck up and not a snake." He hissed.

"At least he takes a bath.' Hermione pinched her nose, "You smell like rotten snake." She laughed.

Voldemort drew his wand. "You will do what I want. _Imperio,_" he shouted and hit Hermione dead on. "Sit."

Hermione stood for a little bit, and then sat.

"Don't fight it. come." Voldemort commanded it. I can't keep this up.

Hermione stayed down and spoke, "you're weaker than I thought."

"Come." He commanded a little louder.

Hermione stood up. "You lost the fear of many when Harry stopped you for the first time. Each year you grew weaker and weaker. You are getting weaker trying to control me." She walked around Voldemort. "You couldn't kill me even if you tried."

Voldemort looked at her with evil in his eyes, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

The bright green light hit Hermione square in the chest.

Harry busted in at the right time to see Hermione fall to the ground, "you killed her!" Harry screamed and pointed his wand at Hermione, "_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort fell to the ground.

Hermione let out a moan, "Harry is that you?"

Harry turned to see Hermione breathing, "y-you're a live." Harry picked her up and carried her to the fireplace and then to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. "You're going home."

Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry

Hermione recovered from the weak killing spell with great speed two hours. Hermione looked at her father with fear, "I can't marry. I love Remus but I don't want to marry him." Hermione took a deep breath, "I will give you the answer in an hour." She walked out of the private room and into the Head Girl room.

One hour later...

Hermione walked into the private room that held her father, "Poppy get the school together we have a wedding to have."

The school nurse smiled and let a tear fall down her face, "only a mother could wish to have you."

"Oh but I do, I have a mother, hopefully one day I will have another brother or sister and a mother from you and father. I knew about your affair with my father years ago. The looks you two sent one another were looks of lovers." Hermione smiled, "are you pregnant?"

The nurse nodded her head.

"Want to set up the medicine. My father will live to see his first grandchild; I am not pregnant...yet."

**A/N. I am finished with this story. I don't know if I want to write an epilogue. What the heck, might as well. _Rebel._**


	9. 9

**A/N: This story is Eleven years in the future. I know that I never wrote about Harry and Ron falling in love with girls lets just say that they hide that from every body until their girls ended up pregnant. _Rebel. _**

Albus looked around at the new students to arrive. All had the look up fear in there eyes as Professor McGonagall brought out the School hatThe teacher table caught his attention more than the fresh students did. Harry the teacher of Quidditch, Ron the teacher of Charms, Hermione the teacher of Muggle Studies, Remus Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Sirius surprisingly he now taught Arithmancy, Ginny Study of Ancient Runes, Luna Lovegood (Ron's Wife.) and June Weasley (Ron's Cousin on his father's side and Harry's wife)now managed the library.

In the new students, you could pick out the children that belonged to the teachers. The first had amber eyes like her father Rachel James Sirius Lupin, one had night lack hair with warm brown eyes, Jessie Virginia Black, Luna Molly Weasley had the traditional red hair, and one also had the Weasley red hair but she had eyes of green James Lily Potter. Then the final was young boy with brown hair and the bluest eyes like his father, Blake Gene Dumbledore.

Then something caught the teachers' attention a young blonde hair girl, her eyes of grey walked towards James and smiled.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and in unison said, "No Bloody way."

Albus turned around, looked at them, and smiled.

The snorting started...

Jessie Virginia Black...Gryffindor,

Blake Lee Dumbledore...Gryffindor,

Rachel James Sirius Lupin...Gryffindor,

Amy Constance Malfoy.................Gryffindor!!!

The teacher looked at each other and shrugged.

James Lily Potter...Gryffindor,

Luna Molly Weasley...Gryffindor!

Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment grabbed the hat, stool, and walked out of the Great hall.

The feast Ended in no time and the teachers went to the teacher's lounge.

Severus sat in the corner by himself.

Harry turned and looked at him, "what is wrong you?"

Severus looked at Harry, "I have to teach potions to six kids and if those kids are ant thong like their parents I am leaving."

Everybody looked at each other and laughed.

"Hermione spoke up now come on Severus you still have to teach the Thirty-five kids over the period of seven years." She smiled, "Doesn't that sound fun." She laughed alone with every body including Severus.

Then he smiled, "I guess I have to see James and Amy marry and have seven kids just like the group in front of me. After all I have guessed right about every one future so far." He leaned back in his chair. "I was right when I guessed the sex of all thirty-five kids, and the fact that I said that there would be thirty-five kids between this strange sex-induced group."

Harry looked at every one and laughed, "I have no problem with that marriage but I wonder what the Famous Malfoy will think."

"I think that would be a nice wedding if Potter and the gang all got drunk and passed out." Draco walked into the room. "Albus I told you that I would be late after all what would the golden students be with out a dual instructor to teach them. I just found out that my princess is a Gryffindor. I guess she got it from my wife...the muggle born with that transferred form America after we graduated." He smiled, "Happy School year everybody."

The new friend talked about the future of their kids and their future as friends.

**A/N: I know the title doesn't match the story but hey, I fished this one. I have to say good by and to those who reviewed thank you and hope to hear from you on my next story what ever that might be. _Rebel._**


End file.
